Real Life
by Kris21xX
Summary: After years of trying to make it to the top, her dream has finally come true.The big leauges arent exactly what she expected but she is doing her best to live her dream and make it to the top of the male dominated business.


_This is a new story that I decided to write. This story has been in my head for quite awhile now and I decided why not put it up here. I know I have some stories that need updating and finishing but I'm pleading with you to you to bear with me. I will start writing more now that my fall semester at school has ended. I am looking for a beta. I also plan to write longer chapters than this one. This is just a feeler chapter to get me back into the swing of things. So please let me know what you think. Please read and review…_

**Being on the first season of NXT was a dream come true for me. I was finally getting the opportunity to prove what I could do.**

**I didn't have a bad life. I had a pretty normal one up until I turned eighteen. My family turned their back on me when I told them my dream.****Screw 'em I don't need them. I still talk to my brother and sister occasionally but not like we used to. I don't need them anymore anyway. **

**A little more about me…**

**I joined a wrestling school at eighteen, the Indy circuit at nineteen and finally FCW at twenty-one. I met Bryan Danielson when I joined the Indy circuit. He quickly became my mentor and my best friend. During our time in FCW we became fast friends with fellow wrestlers Stu Bennett, PJ Lloyd, and Health Miller. We were so close over the three years that we spent in FCW that we decided to rent a house together. Everything was always great. We were living the life and nothing could stop us from accomplishing anything. When we weren't working ,we were working out. When we weren't working out, we were wrestling shows and when we weren't wrestling shows, we were home relaxing having a good time. We only had one car, my car, so we all had to make sacrifices on some things. When our hours got cut at work and we were strapped for cash, I would call up my friend Louisa, who is a beautiful exotic dancer. She would always get Joey the manager to let me come in a few nights a week when I needed the cash. The guys hated me doing this but I did what I had to, to keep us from living in the dark or without hot water. Wrestling in FCW doesn't pay much and busting our asses took a toll on us a lot of the time, but we knew it would be worth it in the end. **

**I also accomplished graduating my from college when I was eighteen. I managed to work, wrestle and graduate all the same year. I figured it would smart to have something to fall back on in case wrestling didn't work out. Bryan always said that if I didn't get hired I could accomplish becoming a porn star for my looks. Stu always took offense to that. He told me that while he always has faith that I will become a WWE superstar, if it didn't happen that I could become a model or an actress because I have tremendous talent and I was beautiful. **

**Stu and myself drifted closer and started to hang out more. We both started to have more than friendship in mind with each other. We talked about it and he told me how strongly he felt for me and how much he wants to be with me. I told him that well I feel the same I think it would be better to wait until we both accomplish something in our careers. I wanted to wait. He wasn't happy with that but he accepted it. We agreed to be friends until we felt it was right. He argued that point but in the end accepted it. There's always the underlying sexual tension between us but we handle it.**

**I got a good look at how much he felt for me when he defended me from some asshole cop. We were all having a good time just hanging out and drinking and celebrating a good show. It was us and a few other FCW guys. There was food and alcohol never a good combination when combined with the testosterone of male wrestlers. Some guys got smart and fresh with a few of us girls there and Stu came to my rescue. It got heated and the police came. One of the cops decided to get fresh with me and make smart ass comments about the way I was dressed I was asking for trouble. I took offense and smacked the cop. He slammed me against the car but Stu came to my rescue. Outside of ****Champps Restaurant and Bar in Tampa, Florida Stu through a punch a few other cops and some of our friends got involved. Stu was arrested and spent the rest of the weekend in jail. When he was released I was waiting to pick him up. I apologized but he brushed it off and told me not to worry about it. I still remember what he said to me, "**_It was worth it, love. Noone should talk to a woman like that especially my woman."_** I blushed and told him that I wasn't his woman but he told me it was all a matter of time before it happened. Then he brought my hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss over my knuckles before letting my hand go. I knew he felt strongly for me and that just solidified it. He was willing to step up and take anything as long as I was safe.**

**When we got the call to go to Stamford, we were amazed. We thought it would take longer we needed to work harder but apparently the higher ups, them being Vince Mcmahon and The board, thought we were good enough because when we arrived Vince and Stephanie told us we were the first rookies an their new baby NXT. We were introduced to David Otunga, Ryan Reeves, and Tyrone Evans. They were to also be apart of this show. They explained that we would have pros and we would all be battling it out for the top title of becoming a WWE superstar and having a title shot, for any title, at the PPV of our choice. We signed our developmental deals and were told we fly out next week to meet our pros. As we were leaving we were told that we know represent WWE and to tie up any loose ends because we were in for a life on the road.**

**Life just became a whole lot more intereting…**

_**Please read and let me know who you thing her pro should be. I was wondering if I wanted to add her to one of the other pros so that one of them had two. I was thinking Chris Jericho because of his whole ego thing but I'm not positive so let me know what you think. PM me or say it in your review. Either one. Also the whole story will not be written like this. There will be **__**dialogue also Im just trying to get a feel for this again… R & R **_


End file.
